


gonna take it easy

by 2manyboys



Series: kink meme fills [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys
Summary: Fill for the Kink Meme prompt: Joe/Nicky, Cock Warming, Nicky's a sniper. He's patient. He's good at staying in one place for long periods. Sometimes that place is on his knees with Joe's cock in his mouth while Joe draws or reads to him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: kink meme fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914529
Comments: 73
Kudos: 686





	gonna take it easy

They've been having sex long enough that they've tried a lot of things that require a lot of trust and a lot of time. Some of those things they only do once, or twice if there's any doubt about the possibilities of switching roles, and other things are designated by spoken or unspoken agreement as acts reserved for places – like Malta – or for times when they are alone.

Up to this point, Joe had been pretty certain that _this_ was one of those alone-type things. That wouldn't explain how he's sprawled in his chair at the dining room table of a safe house somewhere in the outback, legs spread wide because Nicky's between them on his knees, carrying on a conversation with Andy about where they should go surfing in the morning with his soft cock in Nicky's warm mouth.

They did talk about it. Andy's had the keys to this place longer than them and she let them know that she'd be coming by but couldn't be specific about when. When Nicky had gotten antsy for this specific thing, for the way it made him feel, Joe asked him, “If Andy gets in tonight, do you want to stop?”

He felt warmth bloom in his chest the way Nicky took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind enough to think about it, deciding on, “I don't think so. Unless it bothers her.”

“If you change your mind you can just get up and go.” Joe promised him, sealing it with a kiss. “Don't even worry about leaving me hanging out, Andy's seen it before.”

They'd spent most of the day on the couch. Joe fished himself casually out of his jeans and spread his knees and Nicky's mouth was there, ready. Joe watched the game and idly sketched some action shots, alternating between petting Nicky's hair, telling him how good he is, and ignoring him completely, shouting at the players. They took a break for a late lunch, a particularly lazy charcuterie situation that had Joe slicing pieces of cheese and meat at will, feeding them to Nicky to keep that blissed-out smile on his face, to press his fingers where his cock had been all afternoon.

He checked in afterwards because he always does, asking “Do you want to keep going?” but he already knew Nicky would say, “Yes please, Joe.”

The second time around it was more difficult for Joe to stay detached. It was like he could feel every tiny movement of Nicky's tongue, every swallow had him fighting the urge to thrust up into Nicky's mouth like he owns it. He knows he does. Knowing it and feeling it are usually two different things but right then they were twisted up together. The first time Nicky shifted just a little, moving a hand from Joe's ankle to the top of his thigh, Joe made a noise he was afraid would have Nicky moving away. He felt himself twitching in Nicky's mouth, growing, blood rushing from his head.

Nicky looked up at him, bright-eyed, pleased. He hummed a little as Joe pushed a hand through his hair, stroked his cheekbones, touched his mouth. Joe was properly hard, dripping precum into Nicky's throat in a way that had him salivating more, drooling in a way that was so hot it created a feedback loop of _yes yes yes_ and _mine mine mine_ in Joe's head. It must have been written all over his face because Nicky blushed and lowered his eyes. Neither of them moved to separate and Joe didn't make a move to chase his pleasure either, just wallowed it in, let it wash over them both, how hard he was, how good Nicky was being.

Joe couldn't see a clock from the couch so he didn't know how long they were like that, but eventually his cock figured out it wasn't getting what it wanted and softened again, slow. It takes a while, his cock has never been the smartest part of him, especially when it comes to Nicky. Flexing his tense thighs and feeling it soft again was almost as good as coming in Nicky's mouth. They took a break again to use the bathroom and then held each other with their foreheads together for a long moment. It's heavy, sometimes, the weight of all that they want from each other, the weight of what Joe wants to give him.

They settled down again at the dining room table. Nicky knelt just to the side of it on a pillow stolen from their bed and lifted his head, opened his mouth. Joe sat because he wasn't sure his legs could hold him long, faced with that. He also sat because that's what brought him close enough to feed Nicky his cock again, half-hard now, confused by the action it was getting and not getting. Nicky closed his eyes and pressed closer, wrapping his arms loosely around Joe's waist. Joe picked up the book he left on the table at breakfast and began reading aloud, keeping his voice pitched low.

When they hear two sharp knocks at the door, Nicky has shifted so that his hands are behind his back. Every time Joe looks down at him he breaks his own narration to tell him how beautiful he is, how good. He's thinking about getting up just for a minute, just for a glass of wine, and they hear the knocks. Nicky freezes. Joe knocks back three times on the kitchen table, giving Andy the all clear, keeping his eyes on Nicky.

When he can hear her kicking her boots off at the front door he says, “Hold on a sec Andy, okay? Don't come in yet.”

There's a shuffle he recognizes as Andy dropping her bags and shedding her coat. She doesn't pull a gun because she trusts his signal from earlier, but she's wary. “What's wrong? Are you two decent?”

“Uh.” Joe says, laughing a little because she means it as a joke but he supposes they're not, really. Nicky stays where he is but he lifts his gaze to meet Joe's. “Not exactly. Wow, this is a lot harder to explain than I thought it would be. Listen, should I tell you or do you want to-”

Andy pushes the door open and steps into the dining room, impatient. She stops just inside, taking in the sight of them. Joe isn't prepared for the way it makes him feel to meet her gaze like this, he pets a hand down Nicky's head to comfort them both, asking, “Okay?” to the room writ large. This has always been hot, has always made him hot that Nicky wants it so bad, something about extending the percentage of their long long lives that his cock has been in Nicky's mouth appeals to him in a way he's never thought he would have to explain to anyone. Andy seeing it is different. It's bigger.

Still, if Nicky pulls off and goes in the other room he won't be mad. If Andy so much as pulls a face he'll call it off himself. He'll hold tight to the memory of this one long moment anyway, he thinks, but then it turns out he doesn't have to because once again he's the luckiest man in the world. Andy, keeping her eyes on them, crosses into the kitchen to get the wine and two glasses. Just two. Joe grins down at Nicky, bright with it like they're getting away with something, and all the tension in Nicky's spine melts away. He keeps his hands behind his back but now it feels like he's proving something.

Andy sits down across from him and pours them each a glass. “You guys do this a lot?”

“Never done it with someone else.” Joe answers, uncertain how much a lot would be.

“Aw, I'm honored.” Andy says, smiling like it's a joke but she really is touched. “Seen it before, not exactly like this though. He likes it?”

“He loves it.” Joe answers, the truth of it choking him up a little. Nicky, feeling left out or just wanting to mess with him, rubs at Joe with his tongue, encouraging his cock to fill out. It does, but Joe keeps ignoring him.

“He's pretty, like this.” Andy says, watching. “How long have you...?”

“On and off all day.” Joe says, petting Nicky's head, tugging lightly because he's hard enough now that it's making him want to do something about it. Nicky's tongue goes soft and pliant again, just holding. Joe wants to tell him he's good but he finds himself a little embarrassed about it, even though it's Andy.

He glances up at her and she says it for him, “He's good at it. Being still, focused.”

“He is _so_ good.” Joe agrees. Nicky goes pink.

“Yeah.” Andy says, drinking her wine, looking at Nicky and then Joe, “Well, you guys have stuff for dinner? I'll cook if you want.”

“Are you sure? You just got here, you must be tired.” Joe says, though he makes absolutely no movement to get up.

“No problem.” Andy insists, setting her glass down. “You aren't kinky enough if you ask me. Just let me wash some of the dust off.” She stands and makes for the bathroom.

Alone again, Joe pushes Nicky off his cock, gently. “Hey, sorry babe but I'm gonna need verbal confirmation okay? Can you look at me?”

Nicky looks at him, licking his red red mouth and leaning his head up against Joe's thigh. He brings his hands around to clutch at Joe's ankles. His eyes are blown wide and now that he's looking Joe can tell he's hard in his boxers.

Joe wants to hear him say yes so bad he can taste it, his cock twitches against Nicky's cheek at the thought, but he makes himself ask calmly, “You still want this?”

“Yes.” Nicky says, opening his mouth, waiting. Joe shakes his head at him, amazed. He can still hear the sink on in the bathroom.

“You want to stay down there and keep my cock warm while I eat dinner and talk to Andy?”

“Yes.” Nicky says again. He sounds a little bit like he's high, but he's clearly following what Joe is saying because his hips tick upwards in an aborted little thrust. Fuck he's so hot.

“Alright babe, alright. You can have it, here you go.” Joe agrees, holding himself at the base and gripping Nicky's head by his hair, feeding him his cock again. Nicky groans, just once, and settles back down, shaking a little with how turned on he is.

Andy comes back into the room and laughs at the wonder on Joe's face. Nicky's face goes red with what seems like it might be humiliation, but his hips kick up again too. Joe files that away for later. For now, he's going to have a normal conversation with his boss while his heart and soul keeps him warm. The way that feels is indescribably good.

**Author's Note:**

> Claiming this off anon specifically because the good people on discord were pumping my tires about it and they're the best. Title from Miles by Mother Mother.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Echoes of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758714) by [MayQueen517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517)




End file.
